


may break my bones

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Foreshadowing, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Leia has noticed her son's cruel tendencies.





	may break my bones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



The worst part of Ben's temper is his uncanny instinct for finding people's sore spots.

He swears it's unintentional –  _ I'm sorry, really, I don't know why I said that _ – but Lando and Chewie no longer visit when he's home, and Han hasn't worn his favourite jacket once since Ben unleashed a torrent of ridicule.

'He's cruel,' Leia confides while Ben is upstairs fuming after an outburst. 'Spiteful. Sometimes I think he enjoys hurting people.'

'He's a teenager,' says Luke, all serenity. 'Teenagers act out.'

He'll change his tune when Ben starts targeting  _ his _ insecurities. But being right isn't much comfort.


End file.
